Arutelu:Gem
Previous discussion archived: *Talk:Gem/Archive Gems Cut From Wanted input on having pages for minerals showing what they can be cut into. It would be nice for those that get the mineral and then want to know their options. Wondering what would be the best way to organize such pages and where to put them.--Scyth02 19:38, 9 July 2007 (UTC) Ex. of what I mean: * Removed JC skill required since it seems to be the same for all cuts of the same raw gem. Removal of the term "Jewel" I've removed this term from the article. The term "Jewel" has little to do with Jewelcrafting other than the fact that Jewels can be created by Jewelcrafters. The end product of Jewelcrafting are Socket Gems, Trinkets and Rings - but not Jewels. Jewel isn't referred to in any Blizzard Documentation nor in-game as far as Sockets go, and as such won't be mentioned in this article. 08:47, 3 April 2007 (EDT) when merging / moving articles When moving articles. keep in mind you make sure ALL articles that point to the original name are adjusted.. whoever moved Jewels -> Gem has now created a very large problem. as there are a load of links on the wiki that used to point to the original Gem page, which lists gems found in mining ore veins... i can't find the original article anymore.... somebody be so kind to find and fix this issue. 04:56, 4 April 2007 (EDT) : Ping Tekkub as he moved the article, perhaps he can retrieve it too? 05:15, 4 April 2007 (EDT) :: You're looking for Mineral. *someone* didn't make big clear links to that page before removing the cleanup tag did they? :) 20:33, 4 April 2007 (EDT) :: Page cleaned up a bit, now I'll go fix links to this page... yatta! 21:04, 4 April 2007 (EDT) ::: Damn! Cleanup tag was pretty jumbled and not very clear though, honest! 04:07, 5 April 2007 (EDT) Gem Info This is a really good post i found on the Wowhead site, it gives some info that isnt on the the page but other things that are. I am not sure if i can add it to the page and make it look nice so here is the info. All non BoP socketable gems are named in a particular two-part pattern: Where represents a name that defines what stats the gem have and represents the quality of the item. Rare quality gems gives more of each stat than uncommon quality gems. So for and example a Brilliant Dawnstone is a yellow gem that gives a high amount of intellect while a Brilliant Golden Draenite gives less intellect. To find the gem you want I suggest searching for the part of the name - depending on what socket and stats you are looking for - and just use the quality selector on the AH UI to specify what amount of the desired stats you want (and how much gold you are willing to spend). Below is an overview of the different gem names and stats parts you can find. I have only listed BoE gems that is uncommon or better. Meta Gems Gem Name: Earthstorm Diamond, Skyfire Diamond (both rare) All meta gems have different stats combinations. Red Gems Gem Name: Living Ruby (rare), Blood Garnet (uncommon) Stats: - Bold = Strength - Bright = Attack Power - Delicate = Agility - Flashing = Parry Rating - Runed = Spell Damage - Subtle = Dodge Rating - Teardrop = Healing Yellow Gems Gem Name: Dawnstone (rare), Golden Draenite (uncommon) Stats: - Brilliant = Intellect - Gleaming = Spell Critical Rating - Rigid = Hit Rating - Smooth = Critical Strike Rating - Thick = Defense Rating Blue Gems Gem Name: Star of Elune (rare), Azure Moonstone (uncommon) Stats: - Lustrous = Mana per 5 second - Solid = Stamina - Sparkling = Spirit - Stormy = Spell Penetration Orange Gems (Fit Yellow and Red Sockets) Gem Name: Noble Topaz (rare), Flame Spessarite (uncommon) Stats: - Glinting = Hit Rating and Agility - Inscribed = Critical Strike and Strength - Luminous = Healing Spells and Intellect - Potent = Spell Critical and Spell Damage Greem Gems (Fit Yellow and Blue Sockets) Gem Name: Talasite (rare), Deep Peridot (uncommon) Stats: - Dazzling = Intellect and Mana per 5 seconds - Enduring = Defense and Stamina - Jagged = Critical Strike and Stamina - Radiant = Spell Critical and Spell Penetration Purple Gems (Fit Red and Blue Sockets) Gem Name: Nightseye (rare), Shadow Draenite (uncommon) Stats: - Glowing = Spell Damage and Stamina - Royal = Healing Spells and Mana per 5 seconds - Shifting = Agility and Stamina - Sovereign = Strength and Stamina Prismatic Gems (Fit Red, Blue and Yellow Sockets) Prismatic gems are a bit different, here it's the stats part that decides the quality. Prismatic gems add resistance to all magic schools. Gem Name: Sphere Stats: - Void = +4 resist all (epic) - Prismatic = +3 resist all (rare) --Slakos 22:16, 13 April 2007 (EDT) : The cuts are a guideline, but aren't perfectly consistent. I don't see why this info would need to be added to this page, since we've got exact stats listed already. 00:02, 14 April 2007 (EDT) 2.1 Gems A lot of gems being added in 2.1 are in. Some of them with estimates of stat amounts (marked by asterisk) which should hopefully be correct in most cases. This includes all new crafted epic gem (with Designs coming around Tier 6 raids) and new Wicked orange gems (AP/crit) and Balanced purple gems (AP/sta). Some of the gems are unknown, but I would estimate Mystic yellow to be Spell Hit and Great yellow to be Resilience (seeing that it's the only yellow stat that can't be crafted and Sublime comes through PVP which don't follow crafted gem name patterns anyway). Infused purple are unknown and can be anything, but most likely healing/sta (present Infused are orange sta/int (wrong color) and purple spelldmg/sta (crafted ones of this kind are called glowing)). Veiled orange is probably spelldmg/spellhit and I don't see reasonable possibility for them to be some resilience/something mix. --Drundia 01:01, 2 May 2007 (EDT) new "gems" ? 2.1 test server. purified pearls, so... do these classify as "gems" anymore?... * Purified Shadow Pearl +9 Healing and +4 Spirit, red or blue socket * Purified Jaggal Pearl +7 Healing and +3 Spirit, red or blue socket 03:58, 11 May 2007 (EDT) : Pearls are gemstones too... 04:48, 11 May 2007 (EDT) 2.2 gems http://www.mmo-champion.com/images/news/2007/july/newdesigns.jpg clicky link. very interesting 13:24, 13 July 2007 (UTC) * Blood of Amber +12 spell crit rating * Rigid Bladestone +12 hit rating * Sparkling Falling Star +12 spirit * Kailee's Rose +26 healing * Delicate Fire Ruby +12 agi (never got implemented) * Brilliant Bladestone +12 intellect * Don Julio's Heart +14 spell damage * Facet of Eternity +12 defence * Stone of Blades +12 crit rating * Falling Star +18 stamina * Crimson Sun +24 Attack power Needs Better formating dividing the main page into two The main gem page is too long. It should either be a sorting page like Enchantment or should be a long list of all gems like Enchantments by slot. Combining the two makes it unwieldy. It should include only the following (current) sections: * 1 Properties, * 2 Sources * 6 Notes * 7 AddOns * 8 External links plus the footer: A second page would have all of * 3 Single color gems * 4 Multi color gems * 5 Special gems and their subsections. Which already exists as Gems by color. I would delete those sections myself, but as it is now the main page would have no value. Sections 1,2,6 are in bad shape and that should be the meat of a new main page.--Brunpal 20:25, 21 October 2007 (UTC) 2.3 and Healing gems As of 2.3, gems with healing bonuses need to have an additional + spell damage (equal to about 1/3 of the healing bonuses). Gem Source I have a minor gripe with the "Source" column on the tables. When those tables get included on other pages, for example there's a table of resilience gems listed on the Resilience page, the magic legend for the source column doesn't come with it. Considering that the source column is already as wide as the word "Source" up at the top, and most of the actual source definitions aren't much wider than that, how bout we just replace the single-letter abbreviations with the actual text? So that there's no mystery when a gem table is included on another page. I don't think the impact of a few extra pixels of width on the tables is a big deal. --Piu (?!) 20:52, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Splitting Wotlk/BC Does it make sense to split the gems by where they are from? Should't we complete the "old" BC lists with the wotlk gems? Wotlk gems are usable by BC players, arent they? Or do you think the split makes it cleaner? --Kramm (talk) 22:24, 10 December 2008 (UTC) I think for now it should be split for the WotLK uncommon/rare gems are better than the BC epics. I would imagine that once everyone is far enough into WotLK that Blizzard would remove the BC gems like they remove Arena season gear. Paly 1 (talk) 23:06, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Gem vs. Jewel I'm removing this section from the article: When Burning Crusade was first released, Blizzard attempted to distinguish socketable gems from the original non-socketable or cuttable gems by calling them "jewels". The player community was too lazy or stupid to remember this so just started calling everything "gems". Eventually Blizzard just gave up and now in the Auction House UI, the two types are all listed under "Gems". If you dig back into the wiki's history, you will find that we tried to use jewel and gem here to distinguish between cut and uncut gems. The problem was that Blizzard *never* used the word "jewel". People got confused because we were using the word and Blizzard wasn't. So the wiki settled on "gem" for cut gems, and "mineral" for uncut gems. Sure, Blizzard doesn't use the word "minerals", but users are less interested in them, and we'd established the term here before the Auction House categories for gems were added. [[User:Tekkub|'Teжub']]Ԏ Ѡ 21:47, 16 December 2008 (UTC) Corrected the cost of epic gems when purchased with emblems of heroism. I noticed it said gems cost 10 emblems, when in reality the cost is 20 for primaries and 10 for secondaries. I changed this in the article, however, I'm not sure if it should be formatted differently or just removed entirely (Just say: "Purchased with Emblems of Heroism from vendors in Dalaran" or w/e). AtypicalGenius (talk) 08:24, November 19, 2009 (UTC)